


碎片

by MindYourOwnBusiness



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Early 20th Century AU but NOT exactly THIS UNIVERSE THAT WE LIVE, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYourOwnBusiness/pseuds/MindYourOwnBusiness
Summary: “我”是谍报机构的文员，写下了一点关于一名名为“鼹鼠”的鼹鼠的回忆碎片。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

在噩梦般的一个星期以后，我决定写点什么。  
我不是一个常提笔的人，上次写日记还在我23岁的时候，那时候我刚和我最后一位女友分手。准确来说是她消失了，音讯全无。那时的一切都显得像梦一样啊。  
我的确已经很久没为自己写点什么了。因为能写下来的东西实在是没有什么好写，而值得写下来的东西不是已经作为公文呈交给了上面，就是我还没有胆量把它们写下来，哪怕只是在我的日记中。仿佛这份工作真的彻底改变了我以前的习惯。谁能想到在我竟在中学时竟曾写过满满两本笔记本的诗作呢！用英语不够，还用法语！现在就是说给我自己，我也快要不信了。这份工作几乎折垮了我——折垮了那个过去的我。所以现在提笔坐在灯前的不过是个旧日时光留下的残影。

我想也许过去的那个诗人并没有真正从我体内逝去。一旦开始写起来，仿佛我的思绪就有它自己的想法，把那些我平日里不想说的、不敢说的全部写下来了。尽管我知道这些纸的命运不过是被烧毁，至少在知道我表达能力没有全部被我的职业所侵蚀时，我是开心的，我也是感激的。那么接下来我要说我想说的话了。

——真可笑，我刚才居然冲出去检查了一下门上的三重门锁。天啊，我只是一个可怜的单身汉而已，但愿我写下来这些的时候不要再有意外发生了吧！


	2. Chapter 2

他是鼹鼠，代号鼹鼠。这很奇怪，用职业作为代号，仿佛明摆着他就是干谍报的。没有矫饰，没有伪装，只是干巴巴的代号，那么简明利落，就跟他整个人似的。我到现在还能记起他那头黑色的短发来，还有同样深色的眉毛和眼睛……干净挺括的面庞。他有一副生得挺好看的薄唇，总是紧闭着，这使得他连微笑也往往只是暂短的一瞬——如果开口，大多数时间总是发出几个简约又无趣的音节，无非是“抱歉”和“谢谢”——他连“早上好”都很少说。他和这里的每个人一样——安静、专业，都是庞大系统里的一个组件，不过他似乎和头儿有点关系，又念过大学，虽然对谁都是客客气气，但好像谁也看不起似的，从那副有点好看的嘴唇里不时能听到几句不太厉害的刻薄话。不过，他在局里出现得不多，总是在外派。如果别的人有机会和他多相处一下，可能会发现他倒也没想得那样坏。他和别人交流得实在是太少了，但这也不全怪他，毕竟他的任务性质本身实在是太特殊了，他又那样年轻。哪有那样年轻的人能做好两份危险的工作，还能在局里跟人打好交道的？想想就难。要不是前年夏天的第一起泄密案，我都不知道他原来是局里安排到P国，后又被P国安插回来做双面间谍的鼹鼠，还以为他就是一个负责技术的顾问而已。直到后来的后来我才知道头儿原是他的舅舅——他原是头儿的侄儿！可是……这如果是真的，只令原本不寻常的一切更加蹊跷。

当然了，这一切必然是蹊跷的。否则我也不会写下这些。我不懂我为何写下这些……也许只是为了书写一些无法被酒精和手淫所冲散的东西，然后日子还要接着过下去。


End file.
